


You're an Ace Cas

by orphan_account



Series: Ace Cas ♠ [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Castiel, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asexual Cas goes on a date with the swanky brit. And I couldn't help myself with the title XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're an Ace Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my best gal

Cas was ecstatic, overjoyed. Dean on the other hand was miserable. He knew it would happen one day, he just wished it wouldn't have come at all. If wasn't fair for Dean to be mad and he knew it, it didnt stop him though. Dean has dated quite a few people and he always just assumed that Cas would always be available when he was ready to make the move.

Cas had watched girl after girl hang unto Dean until he realized he had to move on. Cas had never really dated anyone as embarrassing as that is for a senior but when Balthazar asked him out and Dean was chatting to yet another girl during there outting together that was supposed to be girl free he decided he wanted to. Balthazar had sauntered over to the table and saw his sad little look and decided that he had to date him.

"Balthazar." The blond said sticking a hand out.

"Castiel." He replied and shook the attractive mans hand.

"So I can't help but notice your alone and honestly I would love to take you out beautiful." The blond said warmly and set a hand on Cas' s arm. Cas looked at Balthazar and blushed furiously, no one had ever looked at Cas like he was something special.

Cas bit his lip and looked over at Dean flirting up the blond girl moving closer so with a deep breath he turned to the man and smiled. "I would love to go out with you." Cas said firmly and saw his lips curl up into a smile.

"Thanks love I look forward to it. My number." He said leaning forward across the table across the table and spoke against his ear. He slipped a card into his shirt pocket before kissing his jaw.

Cas's jaw hung open as he pulled away. The man winked before getting up from the table. "Call me beautiful." He called from the doorway and Cas looked at the table blushing bright red and pulled out the number from his shirt. He took out his phone and made a contact for him before sending a text telling him that was his number.

Cas got a text back instantly with a note that said he would pick him up tomorrow at seven. Cas bit his lower lip and smiled at the text before putting his phone away just before Dean came over. "Hey Cas sorry but I gotta go." Dean said before leaving Cas alone bringing the tipsy women with him.

'Thats great.' Cas thought. 'Today was going to be the first day we actually got to talk in a week and he left for some girl.' Cas got up and went home trying to ignore the small stab of pain in his heart. 'Why do I even care? Dean doesn't want me and now someone does.' 

The next night Cas showered and tried to calm his stubborn hair before his date. He had thirty minutes before he had to leave so he pulled a blue button up that matched his eyes on and a black vest to compliment his hair. He had said to dress nice so he put on a pair of black slacks too. Cas slipped on his nice shoes and took his pocket watch out of the case and hung it from the vest. 

Cas heard a car door and went downstairs expecting Balthazar and instead found Dean. "Dean?" 

"Wow Cas you look nice man." Dean said and looked at Cas but honestly that was an understatement. He looked hot. Like really hot. Like the kind that makes you feel too warm. He shook himself out of his trance and remembered why he was here. "Look man I realized I kinda left you last night and I thought maybe we could hang out like the old days tonight." Dean asked.

"Dean. I... Dean I uh have a date tonight." Cas said feeling guilty but why should he feel bad, he had a date for once and Dean dropped by without any notice.

Dean's heart broke. He knew this would happen. He was too late. "Oh. Um sorry. I will uh come back... another time."

"Wait! No dont go just if you want you can wait till I get back?" Cas suggested even though his brain told him that was a stupid idea. 

"Yeah.. okay." Dean answered just as he heard another car door. Dean and Cas turned in time to see Balthazar get out of a beautiful mustang. It was goregous and Dean became a great deal more nervous. This must be his date.

The blond man strutted over with swag and walked over to Cas confidently. "Hello beautiful." The man called and Dean instantly wanted to hit the guy. Cas on the other hand was blushing! 'Wait when did Cas blush!'

"Umm Balthazar this is my friend Dean. Dean Balthazar." Cas introduced still blushing. 

"Hey." Dean called in a sharp tone.

"Hello Dean, I hate to cut it short but I have reservations here with this hot little thing right here and we must be going." He said confidently and snaked an arm around Cas' s waist which made Cas gasp a little.

"Balthazar. " Cas whispered embarassed. 

"Uh well good meeting you." Dean said a little awkwardly trying to not show how heart broken he was.

"Bye Dean." Cas called before the blond man ushered him away and opened the door for him which made Dean all kinds of mad. He was supoosed to make Cas blush and open doors for him. Not some swanky Brit.

Dean sat in Cas' s house watching the minutes go by until he heard an engine and quickly fumbled for a a magazine to look busy when the door opened. Dean listened to the voices drawing closer until they were in view. Cas was staring at the ground while he thanked Balthazar for dinner. "I had a great time." Cas said looking at the ground.

"No problem love." The man said and hooked a finger under Cas' s chin and raised his eyes to look at his. Dean wanted to look away but was unable to as he leaned in and pressed him lips to Cas's. It was small and sweet but Cas still pulled away breathless. 

"That uh was my first kiss." Cas said in a small embarassed voice but Dean still caught it. That made Dean's heart break. He had wished more then anything to be his first kiss, at least it was only a small peck.

"Well in the case goregous im gonna have to do a little better." The brit said before pulled Cas towards him and smashing their lips together. The man put a hand on his back and Dean wasn't that close but he could tell he was playing a major game of tounsel find.

Cas slowly melted in the passionate kiss and rested his hand in the mans hair and run his fingers through it which caused a moan from the brit. After a while they both pulled away breathless and Dean thought he was finally going to die. His heart was broken. "Wow." Cas said simply almost laughing.

"Wow indeed Cassie, didnt think you would be so feisty." The man said which made Cas all kinds of red. 

The man leaned forward and whispered something to Cas Dean couldn't hear watching them from the doorway and all of a sudden Cas looked more distraught which upset Dean. Cas had a pained look in his eyes and leaned close to Balthazar and said something but the man's smile faded and he nodded slowly and firmly.

The man didnt say a word and he turned to leave but Cas put a hand on his shoulder. "Please?" Cas asked quietly and Dean didn't know what happened but it just seemed like everything just went bad real fast.

"Sorry goregous but no one is gonna want you like that. Your broken love. No one wants a broken toy." The man said before leaving Cas standing in the doorway with a hand reaching out watching him go.

Cas saw him pull away before he started crying. Dean watched from the living room and wanted to go comfort Cas but he didnt want him to think he had spied (which he had). Cas stood in the hallway crying for several minutes until he wiped his eyes and walked out into the living room where Dean sat flipping through a magazine pretending like he hadn't seen it all. "Hey Cas." Dean said sweetly and set down the magazine.

"Im gonna go change." Cas said with a smile but Dean could see how fake and pained it seemed on his face. You could see the red rings around his eyes and how hurt he looked. Dean wanted nothing more then to hug him and kiss him and ask him what was wrong. Instead he watched as he went upstairs with tears welling in his eyes. 

He came back down a couple minutes later in sweatpants and a tee shirt with dried tears on his cheek."how did the date go?" Dean asked.

"It was good and then not so much." Cas answered trying to hide the pain he felt.

"What happened? " Dean asked turning towards Cas on the couch resting a hand on his arm.

"Well, the date went really well, he was really sweet and charming." Cas begun but already had a tear fall near the end. "Well we came back and he kissed me, which was my first kiss and everything was wonderful until he asked if I wanted to have sex. And I dont know if you know but im asexual and I told him. Then he proceeded to tell me how I was broken and I would never find someone who would want me." Cas finished in complete tears by now.

"Why did you never tell me?" Dean asked feeling a little hurt his best friend never told him he was asexual.

"I didnt want you to think I was some freak like everybody else. He is right no one wants someone like me!" Cas said sobbing at this point.

Dean couldnt take it anymore and wrapped his arms around Cas and held him to his chest letting him cry into his shirt while Dean rubbed his back. "You listen Castiel Novak! You are one of the most amazing, intelligent, special people I know and if anyone deserves love its you." Dean said firmly.

"No one wants a relationship with no sex." Cas said trying to laugh but it just sounded sad.

"I would, for you." Dean admitted and cursed himself internally. Great he just messed everything up.

Cas slowly raised his head and looked Dean in the eyes. "Dean?"

"Okay Cas im sorry but I am desperstely in love with you and I know you don't feel the same so if we can just ignore this." Dean muttered wanting to crawl under a rock and die.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean asked scared. 

"Can I kiss you? "

'What!?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Instead of answering he pulled Cas to him and pressed his lips to his slowly. "I love you Cas, and you are not broken."

"I love you too Dean and thank you." Cas said before pressing his lips to his again. 

'I am not broken.'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it. Kudos, comments, bookmarks, you know the drill.
> 
> Prompts can be sent to shipsmeanttosail.


End file.
